


Tactless

by jet0909



Series: Getting There [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet0909/pseuds/jet0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because asking mood killing questions while in bed with your lover who was about to do naughty stuff to you was just another proof of how tactless you can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactless

“Have you ever thought of having children?”

Asami tensed slightly from beside Akihito before relaxing slowly and retrieving his hand from the path it was taking to the younger man’s crotch. Akihito wished that he could swallow the words back when Asami remained silent after a few seconds. 

And it wasn’t as if Asami would even answer, because the stubborn bastard was just like that. Any questions Akihito had about the older man’s personal life were easily deflected with fierce kisses and cuddling in bed. It was pathetic really, because for this question Akihito really wanted an answer, one that didn't involve Asami’s tongue down his throat.

Maybe a few minutes away from sex wasn't the right time to ask, but when was the right time? It wasn't as if Asami would just get up and leave when they were in bed together. And Asami could be frighteningly frank in bed. And Akihito wanted that: honest answers.

Asami pulled Akihito closer to him and murmured in his ear.

“May I ask what brought this question on?”

Akihito grimaced before pushing Asami away a little so that he could see his face. The older man’s face was unreadable. Still, Akihito knew that Asami wouldn't answer if he didn't want to. So really, there was no harm in pressing on.

“Takato’s wife is pregnant. We were celebrating earlier.”

“Ah.” Asami’s face cleared for a moment before he smirked at Akihito. “And your foolish friend extolled the state of fatherhood?” he asked rhetorically. “Perhaps this is less about me but more about you. Have _you_ thought of children, Akihito?”

A blush was threatening to take permanent residence on Akihito’s face by the time Asami finished. “It isn't!” Akihito answered, ignoring the second question entirely. “Takato just said that most men like the thought of having children when they want to settle down.” He grinned cheekily, a blush still on his cheeks, before adding. “Especially old men like you.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “I find it hard to believe that your friend would include me in your conversation.”

Which was sort of true, because Akihito’s friends may not know Asami very well, but they did know that he was dangerous. Especially after Akihito’s trip from Hong Kong. He was too deep in thought that he almost missed Asami’s question.

“You think I have any thoughts about settling down?”

Punching Asami was just suicidal but that didn’t stop Akihito from fantasizing about it for a second. “No! About having children!”

“Which is directly connected to settling down, if your dear friend is to be believed.” Asami replied smoothly.

Akihito frowned before poking Asami’s side. “Now you’re just being difficult.”

“Oh, but I'm not. Now if you answer me honestly I’ll think about answering your question.”

“But I was the one who asked first!” Akihito cried indignantly.

“Do you really think that matters, Akihito?” Asami purred. Asami’s hand was already tracing his ass. This conversation would be over faster that Akihito could scream ‘Stop’.

“Okay. Fine. Yes, I have. It’s kind of difficult not to with your mother hounding you for one every weekend.” Akihito answered, exasperated.

“And do you actually want one?” Genuine curiosity was apparent from Asami’s tone. Akihito couldn’t blame him. This was the first time that Akihito had admitted to actually thinking about future responsibilities out loud.

“What?! No! Well, maybe. When I'm older and I can actually support one. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

Asami closed his eyes before grinning wickedly. “Hmm…children. Perhaps.”

“That isn't an answer.”

“No it isn't. But your question isn't really correct anymore.”

“Huh?”

Asami sighed. “I don’t need to think about having children. I already have one.”

There was a light pause, and then Akihito snorted. “Stop shitting with me. I don’t count.”

Asami’s eyes didn’t leave Akihito’s face, tracking every slight change in the younger man’s expression. “Ah. But it wasn't you I was talking about. I really do have a child. A son. He’s four.”

That shut Akihito up. “You’re actually married?” he squeaked. His mind was thinking back on Asami’s records that he had managed to dig around. A wife just didn't pop anywhere. And it was impossible as hell that he would forget something so vital.

“No. But I do have a son.”

Akihito took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “That isn't in your records.”

“It isn’t. And I spent a lot of time and money to keep it that way.” The slight hint of danger in Asami’s voice made chills go up Akihito’s spine. With that tone Akihito could easily believe that Asami was a father. An overprotective one.

So why would he tell Akihito about his son if he actually wanted him a secret? He didn't realize that he asked the question out loud until Asami replied.

“Because I have been thinking about introducing my lover and my son for a while now. I have to thank you for opening up the opportunity. Seiji has the right to meet his new mother.” Asami resumed tracing slight pattern on Akihito’s ass.

There were so many things wrong with what Asami just said that Akihito didn’t know where to focus.

_He wants to introduce us?_

_His name is Seiji?_

_Mother? What the fuck was the dumb old man thinking-_

“I am not your wife! What the hell? We can’t even get married!”

Asami was nuzzling Akihito’s neck and he could feel the older man’s erection rubbing his leg. “That’s easily fixed. You are aware that the Japanese have found a way around that, aren't you?”

All Akihito could process was: _He’s actually having an erection while we’re talking about this. Unbelievable._ Which was why it took a few seconds before Akihito actually exploded.

 

“I am NOT going to be adopted by you!”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted about this couple. I love Asami, I seriously do, and if there was a way to get Akihito pregnant I would love their babies too. XD.  
> There's really something about Viewfinder that's so special for me. It's one of the first yaoi manga I've read and it's one of the few ongoing stories that I still keep track of. Asami Ryuiichi you hot bastard you. XD But if I was in Akihito's place I'd be too scared of Asami to actually make a move on him.  
> I already posted this in FF.net so I'm just keeping all my bases covered. My LJ is next. :)


End file.
